The Most Non Dramatic Day Ever
by HavenRose
Summary: A random story that me and my friend KimiKhemikal made up because we were tired and bored :D Most Smashers are included and/or mentioned :D. Warning for some "language" and "awkward" sexual themes :P lol


**This is a story that me and my friend KimiKhemikal made up. I liked it so much that I decided to post it as one of my stories and share it with you guys. :D NatiiNinjah is my secret nickname mwahaha.**

ONCE UPON A TIME…

There was a lion named spinkle. Spinkle had a friend named rainbow the turtleTurtle was not a turtle, in fact he was a Giraffe. Confused of , not only his gender, but his species as well. that poor fuck. oh well, one day they..They decided to go the Hyrule, to meet up with Princess Zelda so that they can go eat some wild koroks while enslaving Makar in a hello kitty themed dungeon ...Sir Meta Knight was the known as the famous dominatrix in said dungeon along with his skinny friend..Marth. Marth was a young prince from PuertoRicoLand. His accent said otherwise, the young lad spoke with a thick accent that could only be heard if lived near the country of..

Swahili, which was famous for its spicy potatoes, which Spinkle was very fond of, so he decided to..go there with Marth on a shopping spree. They ventured out of Hyrule leaving Zelda alone with her lover, Lord Mighty ThunderCunt. formerly, ash's pikachu.

Lord Mighty ThunderCunt, was only with Zelda because she had huge jugs, now he did not tell Zelda for fear that she would use Dins Fire on his

Poor little yellow ass. Zelda loved her men yellow. Asian. After Spinkle and Marth left, Zelda went into the kitchen only to find..

That Princess Peach had not properly stewed her carrots, Zelda decided to use a poison mushroom on Peach and gave tiny Peach as a gift to...a random old man named Gary over facebook. He seemed familiar to Zelda. Some one who maybe Lord Thunder Cunts owner ash might have known once before. after doing so, she sat down in...

Garys lap, reminiscing about all her game franchises and why she was the one who was always kidnapped, crying for no apparent reason, she stormed off of Garys lap, and randomly punched Capt. Falcon in the face, he cried and...

Proceeded to go on a rage on youtube about how some damn human boy made fun of him by making a video of himself going around town punching people and mocking his catch phrases such as "FALCON PUNCH" and shouting at people to "SHOW ME YOUR MOVES..." After he was satisfied with his rage, he went to Super Mario Land to go play some intense checkers with Luigi, who was sadly in the middle of shaving his mustache because he lost a bet against...

Kirby, a little ball of chewed gum rolled up inside a condom that for some reason women would find "Cute". Soon after a while the game was over, Luigi had lost again and proceeded to go off into the Haunted Mansion. felt sad, and alone. He went off into the road walking to a place that seemed very URBAN, he then saw a blue swoosh fly by...

The blue swoosh was none other then..Lucario! He was using his power of aura to go and see his best friend KimiKhemikal, who was eating a salty tomato and was dying of thirst...APARENTLY I, KIMI, was so thirty that i ran to the nearest place i could find a drink,...But sadly, the nearest place to drink was in a Great Fairy Fountain, but was about to dry up in about 5 seconds..

I ran the fucking fast as i fucking doodilee could only to fucking trip on top of what i thought was a pokemon, it turned out to be none other than NatiiNinjah. The woman famous for dating men that were..incredibly hawt and uber sexy! Such as Link and Ike! I had a complicated sex-life with the two and didn't know who to choose! So I went along to go ask...

"... are you on fairy crack? what are you doing in the street laying like that? YOU MADE ME MISS THE DAMN FAIRY FOUNTAIN! You owe me a drink. Here, take my hand, get up.".. we went toward a little bar named Nipplelopolis. Had the best nipples around. There, we met a really hot guy named Zack.. (SHOUT OUT TO MY HOMEBOII, WHAT UP DAWG?

When we met up with Zack, I excitedly ran up to one of the strippers in Nippleopolis and splashed some milk on her. The stripper, aka Syros, was so mad, that she ran up to Zack and gave him a random lap dance! He was so happy that...

He yelled out like a cow that was freshly branded, "SWISS FUCKING CHEESE, I HOPE ITS FREE?!". After the hoochie left, we proceeded to order our drinks.. when out of no-where amazingly hot guy Ike came up as our waiter, my jaw dropped and our nipples turned to diamonds as he said... "welcome to good burger, home of the good burger, can i take yer order"?.. NatiiNinjahh replied with...

"No, but you can take my hand in marriage! :D" NatiiNinjahh then scooped up Ike in bridal style, and proceeded to run out of Nippleopolis. Zack and KimiKhemikal got a new waiter, Falco, who was very jerk-like! Falco then asked..."WAIT? WHERE DID SHE JUST GO? NO, MY LOVE. NOW WE'LL NEVER BE TOGETHER,! (and then proceeding to be even more of a douche he stole Shadow the Hedgehogs line of sadness and proceeded to scream: "MARRIIAAAA?!".. Shadow, Ironically being in the same pub, started yelling "MARIIAAa?!" as well, next thing you know, the whole place started singing MamaMia the musical which somehow attracted Mario. (of course, why the fuck not?) and me and Zack were so freaked out we ran after Natii and her poor fucker Ike...

NatiiNinjahh got bored of Ike and dropped him off in the middle of street, leaving him in fetal position and crying out "KIMI! MY SWEET LOVE! I NEED YEEEEEW!" and sucked his thumb. NatiiNinjahh, ran back to where KimiKhemikal was dying of thirst, and met up with Lucario who asked..NatiiNinjah if she was horny. She replied with "AHH! Me so horny, me love you long time." I said, "Pfft, im not surprized." "I LIED! Lucario, lets save it for later.. I want to do it with the man of my Dreamssss... literally,,.. Leonardo... that is his name. He's one nice piece of kung fu shell.".. Everyone broke out with laughter as we walked back to Lucarios place,...

NatiiNinjahh then dragged Leonardo to the back-room and locked the door. Lucario, Zack, and KimiKhemikal were surprised but then decided to play duck, duck, goose. Soon screams of fear were heard from the room! KimiKhemikal ran and kicked down the door, only to see...

...Leonardo wearing a chefs costume and NatiiNinjahh wearing nothing more than an apron and nipple pasteys.. Shocked as shit, I ran out of the room and told everyone, "Its alright, shes just making him her bitch, is all." I then proceeded to turn on Netflix and watch a movie with the guys while NatiiNinjahh had her way with the turtle... soon after that night..

We all fell asleep listening to crickets having wild bug sex, all was well till Sir Meta Knight, the famous dominatrix, decided that he was bored and wanted to take a prisoner, so he went to Lucarios house and kidnapped...

...that poor fool who used the power of aura which failed him and Meta Knight stole him away. Marth lost in all the comotion, stayed behind, wearing nothing more than pants and boots.. his hot body made NatiiNinjah and Me...

...scream and squeal like wild fangirls and proceeded to tackle the beautiful Marth to the ground and tear off all his clothes. Marth was so happy that he called over none other than The Hero Of Time! When he got there he...tore of his shirt, exposing his chest like a crazy WWE wrestler and ...

Took KimiKhemikal to the back room, where Leonardo was still at, but Link kicked him all the way to Saturn, never to be seen ever again. Link locked the door and left the naked Marth with NatiiNinjahh, who wiggled her eyebrows excitedly and started kissing Marth, meanwhile with Sir Meta Knight..

...off somewhere else where he disappeared to with poor ol' Lucario, was whipping the shit out of the Pokemon with maracas making him moan and grunt. Something made Meta Knught think that maybe Lucario was as much of a FREAK as he was. He then got out the dildos... back at the house I was being held down on the bed by Link,.. he then..

..started strip teasing which made KimiKhemikal very horny. Link, being a sexy teaser, decided to go get Samus' plasma whip and swing it around like ribbon twirler..which made KimiKhemikal even hornier...meanwhile with NatiiNinjah and Marth..

...were almost close to start cooking pasta... but Natii felt like eating asian so he dressed up as a ninja and started tying up the girl up to the bed..With all the commotion going on, Spinkle the Lion and Rainbow the Turtle were soon forgotten, but who cares. Falco, still crying over NatiiNinjah went to Foxs house looking for some advice...

...but who cared? no one. Crystal threw him out of the house the minute he walked into to talk about his problems and she went back to having hot kinky sex with Fox. RRRRRrrrrrrrrr ;D..

Falco was sad that Krystal kicked him out so he went to find Lucas, who was hiding behind a port-o-potty spying on Ness..Lucas, oblivious to Falco watching him, took out his camera and recorded Ness who was...

Jumping in and out of tv's which seemed to be portals. In fact, all tv's WERE portals to different universes... but nobody quite knew until just then... Ike being all sexy accidently slipped on a banana peel that marth had just eaten after POUNDING NatiiNinjahh during pasta. LOL Creep right? Ike fell right into the tv. Natii Noticed and ran to the room to tell me and Link..

Who were in the middle of role playing The Princess and The Pea, currently, link was dressed in a giant pea outfit and was behind Kimi, who was wearing a very exposing princess outfit and was licking a apple. Nati, ignoring what was happening, told them what happened. Then proceeded to go back to Marth and pound him some more...

...Link and me finished out with what KatyPerry would call "Fireworks" and ran off to get Natii and Marth as soon as they were finished making le pasta as well..

Ike, who hurt his weewee during his falling on the banana peel, was inside the world of cupcakes and raisins, and grabbing his manhood screaming "MY LITTLE SWORDSMAN! WHYYYYYYYY!?" We ignored Ike and went to go stuff our faces in the cupcakes. But Natii went back and gave Ike a little magical fairy pixie healing kiss, then went back to stuffing her chubby face. Ike, thankful, decided that he would..

...stuff his sexy face with cupcakes too but also make sure to bring the biggest one just for her. After being fat, we all started exploring the mysterious land.. soon the surrounding area started to change.. it was then that i realized... we were in the world of Avatar.. the Navi people welcomed us... these furry people... something off of a weird fetish hentai website...

They decided to take us to their leader..none other...then the one...the only...Navi The Annoying Lon Lon Milk Drinking Glittering Ball of Fairy. Kimi was so upset to see Navi that she picked up a handful of raisins and threw them at her. One of the raisins hit a Snorlax, which then sat on Navi and ate her...

...the little cunt ball died. And the Avatar people were then filled with joy and screamed with joy , "YES! NOW WE DONT HAVE TO BE ANNOYED BY HER LITTLE COMMANDS "HEY" AND" LISTEN!".."thank you strange people of some other land.!"..

We all celebrated happily and ate velvet cupcakes and chocolate covered raisins! We danced the macarena and drank expensive apple juice from plastic cups with bendy straws :D. For some odd reason, Jigglypuff showed up out of nowhere and had little Snor-puff babies with Snorlax, he was so happy that he farted and killed all the Avatar people...

..theres goes for that race of furry freaks. Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, Lord Thunder Cunt is teaching Zelda the ways of the YellowTails.. Zelda, Painted yellow all over dressed in a banana suit grabs onto a cloud shipped in from kirby land and proceeds to do the rain dance on top of it as Lord ThunderCunt down below starts sacrificing a baby laprass to his god, TheAllMightyLightningBreathi ngCondom...

TheAllMightyLightningBreathi ngCondom, was really Capt. Falcon is disguise, but this was his way of revenge on the princess for punching him in the face. He commanded that Lord ThunderCunt, zap Zelda, so she would dance faster. Zelda cried and proceeded to poop gumdrops..

Which attracted the goomba and they all started having an orgy and eating ketchup, something LordThunderCunt was very fond of. Ketchup.. his weakness. Zelda fell down from the cloud and ran inside the house feeling as if there was something very suspicious about the CondomGod of her beloved ThunderCunt..

She got out her giant witch pot and threw in the following ingredients: A screw driver, Syros' dirty stripper pole, Luigis mustache, one of Sir Meta Knights wings (which who knows how she got), Ziggy The Ferret, and last but not least, a lock of Links hair. She laughed all evil like "MOOO-HAAHAAHAAAA!" then coughed like an old hag...

Ziggie managed to weasel his way out of the pot thus destroying her mixture of awkward things... Zelda, coughing like a dying bitch then coughed the cough of storms, which caused her to fart the world's largest fart ever recorded...

It was so large that us, all the way back in the land of cupcakes and raisons, felt it and then fell on top of our sexy men. Meta Knight, now realizing one of his wings was missing, made a new wing and kept whipping Lucario who butt was bright red, Lucas dropped his camera and cried like a whiny bitch, Fox and Krystal got stuck in the cowgirl position and died eventually, meanwhile with Lord ThunderCunt...

All hell was fucking breaking lose, the little yellow turd from Pallet Town ran off to find Ash again... Leaving Zelda to die in her own toxic gas of a fart...

TheAllMightyLightningBreathi ngCondom, fell from the sky and crushed Zelda to death, thus ending her rule as Princesss of Hyrule. Toon Link who came out of nowhere, picked up a pig and became the new Princess of Hyrule. Princess Toon Link..he liked the name so much that he changed the game title to "The Legend Of Princess Toon Link"...

..The Little Princess Toon Link was horny soon after and went over to the caste of Hyrule to give Midna a booty call...

Midna was happy to please her princess, so she stripped and did the "Magical Dance Of Twilightery" Toon Link was so horny and happy that he passed out and died...the end.

**Ziggie is her pet ferret :3 that she loves a lot :D and Zacks her friend whom she was sending the story to. And yes, I hoped you all enjoyed our little…random..creepy…sexual story :D lol K baaaai**


End file.
